Dolls In the Dust
by Nelo1
Summary: The world as we know it has come to an end and now in our place, strange creatures have come to inhabit it in our absence. Usagi awakes, alone and must find her purpose or perish in the wake of the devastation. Sailor Moon/ Weiss Kreuz Crossover.


This is a story that has been bugging me and bugging me to come out, so I crapped out a prologue for all of you fine fiction people out there to see how you like it. This is a Weiss Kreuz/Sailor Moon crossover, and yes- there shall be so much romance ;)

Prologue

In the beginning, it was her. When she had awoken, the desolate landscape that stretched endless before her as she crawled from her steal, tube infested womb made her feel as if she was a doll among the dust, limp with lifelessness with painted on eyes. She was afloat in a sea of rocks that had once been, grinded down by the brutal passage of time.

She could very much relate to that. Being a rock, that is.

Then, they came. When it is on the edge of light and edge of dark, they, with their swollen heads and peeled away faces, will come rushing forth from the cracks in the earth's loose skin. They, with their sharpened teeth and talon like nails- Red eyes sunken and swishing about in their empty skulls as they screeched. Had they come out of the same sea as her?

She could not forget the first time she heard the shrill splitting scream. In rang in her ears every moment of everyday. She was in a gas station, rummaging for sustenance or a good wrapper or two to add to her collection when she heard it.

Out the window of the back room she saw it, sniffing ravenously at the glass with an empty, hungry expression fixated on her every twitch. She screamed; it screamed; throwing itself into the window over and over again until at last- a snap, and then a twitching pile of junk remained still staring at her with the emptiness that whispered up from her bones.

She didn't leave the gas station. Not for three days, seeing two more come by the window to feed on the on their rotted, fallen comrade as the sun caressed the earth. Eventually, she armed herself. Learned to be quick. Learned to survive. She was lucky, the other were not- she would not waste that gift.

With no memory of what was and the insurmountable amount of time she had suffered through, she could only ramble on infinitely across assorted blackened piles of wreckage that dotted the landscape like a blemish on yellow shallow skin.

The days consisted of hiding, finding food, and making better ways. Always have to get better. She had not seen another person. Not one. Not animals. Not plants. Not life. Just They. Had they eaten everyone? Devoured every last trace of life from this forbidden place?

And what had happened here? In the before time, amongst the warm glowing fragments of what remained present in her memory, she could only grasp the feelings left behind. Like the lingering scents that bring one back, she could only see the remains scattered across the barren land and feel. If a human experiences suffering in the middle of the field and there is no one around to hear it, is it suffering?

For the moment, she had been surviving on food scrounged from the many dilapidated buildings she had passed in her journey, mainly canned. She remembered the day she found a can opener, no more smashed hostess cakes and muffins for her. A brief moment of joy among the string of sameness.

_Appreciate the little things_, they say. The option to eat canned food now was like a new level unlocked in her journey, instead of only eating food with wrappers she could only pray were still good. She did however develop an appreciation for the bright packaging of candy, collecting them in a small book she carried in her bag. For some reason, it seemed Important to her.

Her favorite snack food was Rice Krispies Treats. She had only managed to find them once, but one of the only memories she had was her mother giving her one on the way to school and she clung to the comfort for the sweet seconds she swirled the rice snack over her taste buds before swallowing. Not life. Her mother was dead now it seemed, now that it was gone. _Appreciate the Little Things_, she says. There are no us, just one.

Why was she here? The question could not stop circling in her head to the point where she got dizzy. When one is alone for a period of time, ones thoughts can be surprising overwhelming, and the only grasp one has on the edge.

One of the few memories that floated to the surface of her mind like a balloon on a string; Once when she was in college a philosophy teacher told her that the most immediately known is the most certainly known, and she was the only certain known in her world.

The sun had finally gone beneath the dark line of the horizon; she had set camp deep in a storm drain and chipped a tiny fire, lest they be attracted to her hiding spot.

Lint was probably the best find she had since the can opener. Everything else is junk. This planet was junk. Her life was junk, it seemed. Not purposeful. What was the point anymore?

So tired she was, eyes fighting a losing battle with the dark ether floating around her- she laid on her jacket and slipped into the loving catatonic arms of escape. At least for the next five hours or so.


End file.
